Eventful Tale
by Flawed Fire
Summary: [Bad Summaries are Bad] In the search of a new Shen Gong Wu, the warriors meet 2 teens. They both hold potential but will the warriors lead them on the path of good or will they stray and become evil. [NOT SET IN CHRONICLES] Rated T just in case.
1. Fruitless

**My first xiaolin showdown fanfic. Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own anything other than the time taken to type.**

**I'm also completely ignoring the Xiaolin Chronicles part because the plot confuses me _and I can't deal with anymore headaches._**

* * *

[**This was after Raimundo became the leader. I did not have to rewatch every episode, I swear.**]

The Xiaolin warriors trained to their fullest. From hand to hand to honing their elemental skills. Omi, panting uncontrollably smirked at the other warriors. "It... it appears it is I who has trained the most full!", he said in his usual tone.

"Oh please!", Raimundo spoke out, panting form practice as well. "It's obviously from my exhaustion that I did more training than you."

Holding his pride and ego in, Omi pouted. "I am obviously most tired! I feel like I am about to fai-" Omi fainted as he said he felt like. Kimiko shook her head lightly.

"You know you shouldn't literally train til' you drop.", he said.

"Well I reckon it was for the best. The little dude would have probably trained several more hours if it was to compete with Raimundo.", Clay said as he picked up the small monk. "It's pretty late, let's hit the hay."

* * *

In a large village many miles away from the Xiaolin Temple, 2 twins cause trouble. Their names, meant not to be disclosed (but will be anyways), are Lin and Jiang Huang. They're orphans who belonged to a run down orphanage. Though their names are Chinese, their accents remain English, as taught by their caretaker. Lin, the male, always distracted the villagers in order to have Jiang, the female, steal valuables. They've done the same thing for 5 years. Today, turning 14 each, decided to hone their skills, brought up by thievery, in order to atone for their mischievous acts. They decided it's time to do good for their village.

"Jiang! Jiang! I just kicked down my first tree!", Lin happily bounced about.

"You idiot!", Jiang shrieked out. "That tree was ready to bear fruits that the village was supposed to harvest. Are you crazy?"

Jiang was always the sensible one, knowing that whatever Lin would do, there were consequences.

Lin looked down, his long black hair dropped to the dirt ground. "My apologies Jiang, I thought it wouldn't have made such an impact. Jiang sighed, patting Lin's hair. The twins laughed it off. The village had orchards of trees, each bearing twice as many fruit as the one kicked down. Jiang and Lin sat, side by side, on a large cherry tree. They both were proud of themselves for all their accomplishments, learning to fight and survive being their greatest. Lin took a whiff of air in order to relieve some nerves he had from taking down a 60 year old tree. "J-Jiang... I smell smoke.", Lin muttered.

The twins jumped off their tree and ran to their village. It was in flames. "The orphanage!", Jiang set sight on her top priority. The twins ran to the run down building, hoping from the bottom of their hearts it was still intact.

* * *

The sun rose, as the warriors did. The first one up was Omi, racing to the kitchen. Seconds later, Raimundo shot up. "I smell something good for once!", he announced.

Dojo had been cooking something good for the warriors, today was a special days. Master Fung had been returning from a trip after a couple of weeks. The monks quickly dashed [**Teleported**] to the table. Dojo, wearing a frilly pink arpon, placed bowls on the table. It was a delicious soup. He carefully poured servings of the soup into the bowls, tantalizing the noses of the warriors.

"Whoa Dojo, what's the occasion?", Raimundo praised. [**I might have used the wrong word**]

"This is delicious!", Kimiko explained.

"Reminds me of my Ma's cooking. De-lish!", Clay sang.

"Aw, thanks guys!", Dojo said, feeling flattered. "I heard Master Fung is returning today so I used a recipe some others recommended."

"Why not cook this all the mornings?", Omi suggested.

The other warriors agreed with the suggestion. Dojo felt a little nervous. "Well. I mean, it's for a special occasion!"

"Mhmm..." Kimiko thought. "What if we get a new Shen Gong Wu.. you make this the next day?", Kimiko inquired.

"Then it's a deal!", Dojo agreed. So the contract of good food was created between the warriors and their dragon friend.

Dojo started bouncing about, yelling a new Shen Gong Wu was revealing itself. "G-guys! I sense a new Shen Gong Wu!"

**[I'm just gonna make up a few new ones *magical powers activate* since I think all the currents ones have been discovered.]**

"What is the new Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?", Omi asked.

Dojo opened the scroll to reveal the silhouette of a sun shaped stone. "It's called the Sun's Ray Dancer. It's considered a last resort Shen Gong Wu. When activated, it sets fire to where ever the sun's rays hit within a radius of 15-45 meters."

"Why is it called the 'Sun's Ray Dancer' then?", Kimiko questioned.

"That's because the only way to put out the flames is to find a dancing black flame in all the other red flames and extinguish it."

"If it's for a last resort, what happens if you use it in the dark?", Raimundo asked.

"Oh, it explodes.", Dojo said.

"It sounds quite powerful, we must retrieve it before anyone else does!", Omi declared.

"What the little fella' said.", Clay agreed positively.

Dojo underwent the usual transformation into a giant flying serpent. He grew over 20 times his small form. The warriors hopped on Dojo's back and they ascended into the clear blue sky.

"So where is this Sun's Ray Dancer Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?", Clay asked, holding onto his hat.

"My senses tell me they're in that village burning down there.", Dojo said.

* * *

"Lin! Help me extinguish this fire!", Jiang yelled out, covering her short black hair from the spreading flames. Jiang had been running back and forth from the nearby lake (next to the cherry tree orchard) to the burning village. "Ugh, why won't it go out?! I've poured nearly 100 gallons of water or something!"

Lin ran around, trying his best to save the villagers who got trapped in the buildings. "We're done for if this fire spreads even further!" Lin was coughing due to his asthma.

* * *

"Dojo, there're people down there!" Kimiko exclaimed.

All the warriors jumped off Dojo's back.

"Orb or Tsunami! Water!", Omi yelled out as he held onto his water elemental Shen Gong Wu. A large amount of water whisked through the undying flames.

"What's going on? Does not water beat fire?", he wondered.

"Omi, we have to find the black dancing fire first remember!", Kimiko reminded him.

"Uh... Yeah! Of course I remember Kimiko!", Omi tried not to sound stupid.

Raimundo and Clay were trying to rescue as many villagers as possible. They heard a shriek.

"Lin! Lin wake up!", a girl cried out. In her arms was an unconscious boy with long hair. "Stay awake brother! Please don't die!"

Raimundo and Clay ran to her side. "What happened missy?", Clay asked.

"I-It's my brother, he suddenly passed out after saving a couple from this building. It must have been his asthma, I told him to stay by me but he insisted on saving everyone. I told him that it was an effort in bane and that he can't save everyone but he wouldn't listen!", Jiang kept on going, inhaling smoke as he took deep breaths.

* * *

Omi and Kimiko ran after the black flame. It wavered and twirled all over. Omi kept using his Shen Gong Wu.

[**The only reason why Jack Spicer has not arrived was because he chickened out on trying to get that Shen Gong Wu, also... I doubt anyone could find the center of the fire, where the Shen Gong Wu is, after the fire spread. If it's Chase (greatest villain in the world) Young you wanted, he'll be here SOON.**]

After several attempts, the water finally hit the black flame. A loud cry was heard and the entire city was extinguished. The houses remained charred and crumbling, the villagers had escaped to the lake, where there was no pollution for the fire to spread over.

* * *

Jiang cried over her brother. Clay placed his hat over her head. "It'll be find little missy, we'll help out your brother."

"Where did the fire go?", Raimundo wondered. Within a small tool shed in the village, the Shen Gong Wu lied.

* * *

The warriors regrouped with Jiang trailing behind Clay and Raimundo. Lin lied in Clay's arms, still unconscious.

"Who are those people?", Omi asked.

"Guys, meet Jiang and her brother Lin. They're going to be staying with us for a little bit since they have nowhere else to go.", Clay introduced them.

"What about the other villagers?", Kimiko asked.

"They'll be fine... They can rebuild the village pretty fast, I'm just concerned about my brother.", Jiang explained quietly. "Since the fire burned only 1/4 of the village, there's still enough space for the villagers who lost their home, but I don't want to go back their!" Jiang cried out. "I beg of you, please help us!" Jiang fell to her knees and begged.

"You don't have to do that.", Raimundo said sympathetically. "Sure we'll help you."

"Oh thank you all!" Jiang cried and hugged the warriors.

* * *

_As they rode back to the temple on Dojo, the warriors did their best to calm down a sobbing Jiang._

**[It's good to have your characters humble once in a while right?]**

* * *

Lin had opened his eyes, he was on a mat in the middle of a room. He looked to his left, Jiang. '_Sister... she's okay. Thank goodness.' _Lin though.

Lin looked to his right. Something yellow, he though it was some sort of ball. He reached out to pick it up, then it spoke.

"Oh! You are awake now?", a child's voice bellowed over Lin.

_AAAAGH!_

Lin jumped from his spot ran into a wall. "O-ow..."

"So you _are_ awake! This is most joyous!", the small boy said happily. "I hope you did not sleep on the wrong side of the mat!"

"I think you meant _woke up_ on the wrong side of the _be- oh._ Mat. Well... I don't think I did.", Lin said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um... Where am I?", he asked.

"You're in the Xiaolin Temple! Nice to meet you, I am Omi!"

"It's time for introductions already?", a raven haired girl said as she walked in.

"O-oh. H-hello there!", Lin stuttered as the girl walked in. "I-I'm Lin. Lin Huang."

"Hi Lin, I'm Kimiko. Nice to meet you!", he held out a hand.

Lin shook her hand, blushing like an idiot.

"H-how did I get here?", Lin asked.

"You were passed out and your sister begged us to help you two out, so we did.", Kimiko explained.

"Oh... Th-thanks.", Lin looked away.

Jiang opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering. "L-lin... LIN!" Jiang tackled Lin to the ground, hugging him to make sure she wasn't in another daze from inhaling too much smoke. "I'm so happy you're fine!"

"Sister, thanks...", Lin smiled to Jiang.

"Don't thank me you idiot!", Jiang suddenly spurted. "These kind people helped us!" Jiang gestured to Omi and Kimiko. "Hey... Where's that Clay guy and that Raimundo guy?", Jiang asked.

"They're just putting the Shen Gong Wu away.", Kimiko answered.

"Shing Geng Wa?", Lin tried to pronounce it.

"No idiot, Shen Gong Wu! What's a Shen Gong Wu?", Jiang asked.

"Kimiko, you were not supposed to say that!", Omi raised his voice.

"Well they have to at least know the cause of the fire right? Anyways, a Shen Gong Wu is..."

[**Insert long explanation about the Shen Gong Wu, Grand Master Dashi, and the Witch Wuya here.**]

"Oooh.", The twins said in a unison. "Well... Thanks for the help.", Lin said. "We should head out, staying like we are now will disrupt our training."

Jiang looked at Lin. "Idiot, I asked them to let us train here too. We're going to be staying here as Xiaolin Monk until we can fend off on our own!"

"You sure about that? Or did you just coax them into letting us stay?", Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Coax? No, she humbly begged us, it'd be very dishonorable to refuse a cry for help! Also, the more on the side of good, the best!", Omi smiled.

"_Better._", Lin automatically corrected Omi.

"Yeah, that too.", he laughed.

* * *

**It's my first day in a couple months writing a fanfic (Yes, I spent about 3 hours writing this.). Sorry if my grammar is horrible or I did bad on keeping the guys in character. I'm not good at that and I'd enjoy some feedback!**

**Thanks for reading! ~Flawed Out**


	2. Rose Scented

**Time for the disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown IN ANY WAY. You know if I did, there would be 15 more seasons. And everyone would injured more...**

* * *

As everyone got to know each other better, the more it started to feel like home for the twins. Jiang insisted on sharing a mat with Lin, who was embarrassed.

"Sister... We're 14 now, you don't have to keep babying me around.", Lin complained.

"Then who am I going to dote on? Clay?!", Jiang started to raise her voice.

The answer to everyone's problems walked to the twins to greet their morning. "Good morning my fellow monks, how was your sleep?", Omi greeted.

Jiang had all her worries disappear. She gave Omi a gentle smile. "It's was very nice! Thank you so much for asking!" Jiang found someone to dote on. Omi was smaller in stature and seemed like he enjoyed getting attention. Next thing she knew it, she was hugging the small monk tightly.

"Um... Excuse me, might you refrain from making me suffocate with your show of affection?", Omi managed to breathe out a sentence.

Jiang immediately let go, trying to avoid killing her new source of affection. Lin pouted at Jiang, but was happy that he wasn't the victim of her bear strength hugs.

The warriors and the new additions to the group sat together to have a hefty breakfast. They all laughed together, talked about the battles against Jack Spicer and the other villains. "I'm heading out to train.", Lin spoke up as he stood from his seating place. He walked out, leaving the others to stare.

"Whoa, what was with his serious tone there?", Raimundo wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it.", Jiang smiled. She petted Omi on the head and continued to eat her breakfast. Omi turned to her, confused to what just happened.

Clay laughed playfully. "I wonder what will happen today.", he thought aloud.

* * *

Lin attempted techniques that specifically required the use of his legs. He always preferred kicks anyways. Kimiko had just finished eating and walked outside to see the boy thinking to himself. She walked behind and spoke out. "I thought you went out to train, Lin?"

Lin took a good few seconds to react to the sudden voice. "AGH! I mean y-yeah!" He found himself stuttering again. His chest pounded but remained as calm as he could. "I w-was... training my mind! Yes, my mind is very weak and must be trained!" That would buy him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, that's cool.", Kimiko bluntly said. She turned to another area and walked off, leaving Lin in a daze.

_She's so pretty... Wai- idiot! I can't go off wanting to flirt with the people who were gracious enough to let us stay here! She smells like roses though..._

* * *

This chapter was under construction but I needed to go on a long Hiatus because my computer broke and it's impossible to type with a tablet.


End file.
